


Remade Better

by Yuppz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Brainwashing, Dehumanization, Dual Sex Omegas, Forced Bonding, Gags, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Intersex Omegas, Isolation, M/M, Mind Fucky, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oppression, Power Imbalance, Scenting, Sex Toys, Submission, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppz/pseuds/Yuppz
Summary: When an omega steps out of line they can be forced to an Re-education Facility, by the courts or their families. Crows Re-education is one such place, run by Sawamura Daichi, and considered very successful due to its revolutionary practices and ever evolving ideas on how to make an omega embrace their true submissive and service focused nature. Their 'Temporary Bonding Therapy' is said to be the key to their success.The latest 'class' includes Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio, Asahi Azumane, and Ennoshita Chikara, four omegas forced into Re-Education and hoping desperately to get through with some shred of who they are still intact. This proves more easily wished for than done.





	Remade Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a dark story, that takes place in a society that permanently infantilizes and marginalizes omegas. Therapy techniques will be portrayed in a bad light, but shouldn't be taken as a critique or slam against therapy. Therapy is good, it's the way it's being used that's bad. There's a lot of forced medication, scenting, 'intimacy', submission, with humiliation, dehumanization, and isolation used to break people down. 
> 
> There's no real happy ending, just some that are less awful than others.

“Tsukishima Kei,” The dark haired man across from him, Sawamura Daichi according to the fancy nameplate on his desk, glanced down at the folder in his hand. He was very...normal looking. Brown hair, brown eyes, a ready smile, looked to be muscular in his nicely pressed jeans and polo shirt. Kei had expected something more from the head director of an Omega Re-education facility.

Everything he’d seen so far was depressingly normal, actually. The Crow Re-education facility was tucked back in the mountains, on the side of a lake, and looked more like a camp or resort than what it really was. There was a larger building in the center of everything, large and long with stone walls, lots of windows, and orange tile roofing, with vines crawling up the sides and blooming bushes and trees all around. There were smaller ‘cabin’ style buildings that looked almost like gingerbread houses with their bright trim and fixtures, spread around the campus that acted as housing for staff and patients further along in their treatment. There were docks on the lake, with rows of canoes and kayaks propped up on the bank, a large garden space spilling over with vegetables and dwarf fruit trees, a sandy rock and flower garden with benches and a gazebo, a sports field, tennis court, horse stable and, according to the gray haired man who’d showed him around, some easy hiking and running trails that snaked around the lake and through the trees. 

It was pretty. More idyllic getaway than the bland, bleak hospital type facility, wire fencing, and guards ready to wrangle runaway patients he’d imagined would be await him. He wasn’t sure what to make of any of it. 

“You’ve applied for both housekeeping and the dietary aide position, and marked being open for any position that may open in the future.” The man looked up at him, face open and curious. “If you don’t me saying, you’re pre-med, at the top of your class, but you’re seeking to work at a place nearly three hours from your college to come and do what amounts to grunt work here. Why is that?”

Kei shifted uneasily in his seat; it was a fair question but he’d been hoping he’d be able to avoid it somehow. “I’m taking a gap year, but Omega Health is my planned area of focus. Your facility is well regarded and at the frontlines in Omega Rehabilitation techniques and I believe working here, even in a ‘grunt’ capacity, will look good on my resume.” 

Most of that was even true, even if he didn’t want it to be. Crow Re-education was a five star facility, that the families of omegas paid large amounts of money to get their children and wayward mates into. Their short and mid-term ‘success’ rate was the highest in the country, something made all the more impressive because before Sawamura had taken over it had been on the verge of bankruptcy. No one understood how in five years the young, seemingly inexperienced director had so completely turned everything around but he had. That, and their dedication to utilizing cutting edge research as the base for new therapies and techniques made them a facility that many people were eagerly watching to mimic and collaborate with. Working here would look good for Kei in the future. 

The only downside was that he didn’t believe in anything the place stood for. The idea of people sending omegas, adult omegas who should be able to make their own choices about their futures, to a place to be ‘re-educated’ because they dared to not act the way omegas were meant to, to not want the right things, to defend themselves and make their own ways...it was disgusting. Anything was enough to get an omega sent away, from caring too much about the ‘wrong’ things, not wanting to be married or mated, attraction to the wrong dynamics, even physically defending themselves against an alpha or beta who was harassing them would get someone sent away. 

Especially the latter. Something like that, getting ‘violent’ when violence was supposed to be contrary to an omega’s very nature, was a serious crime that could result in jail time, if the omega was really unlucky, or re-education if they seemed worth ‘the time and effort’ to fix them. That was the ‘lucky’ option, especially if you got sent to a place like Crows on the court’s recommendation, as if having all of your personality and drive drained from you was a good thing. 

He’d seen the aftermath of it in his own brother. Akiteru had cared too much about volleyball, to the point of obsession and a full breakdown in his third year, followed by an even more intense desire and focus. He’d wanted to get on a university by his second year, had been committed to that alongside his course load, uncaring that it was very rare for omegas to finish college let alone do that while being active in sports.Their parents, an alpha and beta who were not cruel or angry and had never pressured Akiteru to be anything but himself, had decided that they needed to step in. They’d claimed they wanted Akiteru to relax, to refocus on the things an omega should care about because they truly thought he’d be happier that way, because they were worried about how stressed out, tired, and busy he was. 

He’d gone, unable to do anything but comply with their parents wishes because omegas were essentially children, in that parents were their legal guardians and decision makers until they married, and their alpha mate took over that role. Kei, too young then to know any better and still caught up in what now seemed to be petty anger, hadn’t cared much until his brother had come home six months later as a completely different person. Docile, mild, with all of the drive he’d had completely gone. He’d capitulated to everyone and everything easily, never raised his voice, never had opinions about anything, let alone things he shouldn’t. 

Within two years, just before his twenty second birthday, he’d been married off to an alpha the facility he’d been at had found him and expecting his first child. The alpha wasn’t a bad person, annoying but not *bad*, and yet Kei had never been able to accept someone who claimed to love the submissive lump his brother had become, no matter how much Kuroo tried to win him over. Even now, with them coming up on five years of marriage and their third child, Kei would stand to be around his brother. 

Once upon a time Akiteru would have harassed him, would have pushed and poked and tried to draw him out whenever he visited, but since Re-education he accepted the distance without complaint, because who was he to challenge the wants of an alpha? 

Omega health had become an area of interest after Akiteru’s Re-education. He’d never imagined himself wavering or taking time off before but, then, he’d never thought he’d see another omega he knew personally sent away. 

“So this interest in this specific facility has nothing to do with Yamaguchi Tadashi?” Sawamura’s eyes dropped down to the folder again. Kei stiffened, heart stuttering in his chest. “Your name is all over the court file, you know. Or maybe you don’t know, considering the no contact order his lawyer suggested the Yamaguchis look into.” 

Kei breathed out, shoulders dropping. “They didn’t file it. I agreed to stay away.” 

At the time he’d been sure there was no way Tadashi would actually be found guilty and so he’d been willing to do anything to help his friend out and make things go faster. If that meant staying away to draw less attention to the fact Tadashi had acted in his defense than so be it. He’d never thought, not for a second, that the Yamaguchi’s would agree to Re-education for their son, rather than a trial, and that the only word he’d get about it would be a hasty, stilted email from Tadashi letting him know he’d be gone at least six months, to not worry, and to stay away. 

The last part Kei knew was Tadashi’s parents talking. After nearly a lifetime of being like family they no longer wanted him anywhere near their son. They blamed him, for encouraging Tadashi’s independence, for having the omega follow him to university, for not claiming him like they’d been encouraging him to do since high school, for not being there when some handsy asshole alpha had corner their son. They’d said he’d put ideas in Tadashi’s head, had made it so their once perfectly submissive and quiet son would dare to attack an alpha. 

Kei couldn’t believe they would have preferred Tadashi let some alpha paw him (or, well, everyone claimed that he should have called for help or somehow gotten away) instead of knocking the guy on his ass. Everyone, even Kei’s parents, said that Tadashi being capable of defying an alpha and being violent was a sign he was broken, because a proper unmated omega should have been on their knees, compelled to obey. Even a mated one shouldn’t have gone to defend themselves physically but, of course, if he’d claimed Tadashi like he should have, had told the omega to forget about the education degree he was the cusp of receiving in favor of settling at home and carrying his children, nothing bad would have happened to begin with.  

“His lawyer used the long standing relationship to claim ‘Pseudo Mate Syndrome’. You’re familiar, I assume?” 

Kei’s mouth twisted in disgust before he could stop it; PMS supposedly happened when a omega was near mated, and was releasing the right chemicals and pheromones to be, but was being ‘rejected or lead on’ by an alpha. It made them volatile, angry, resistant to the attention of other alphas, and in some cases hysterical and violent.They became fixated on the alpha they wanted, to the point of obsession, and could even defy alpha commands similar to how a mated omega could.   

Sawamura’s smile was chilly and empty. “Why aren’t you mated? You’ve been together since high school, haven’t you?” Kei hesitated; was he not being thrown out now? Was this an interview question? What was happening here? “I’m willing to consider your application, Tsukishima, if you’ll answer some questions for me.”   

Kei frowned and looked away. “He wanted to wait.” 

Claiming and mating could, sometimes, change how an omega was and, in a lot of cases, made it harder to pursue things in the world. When an omega was mated they were expected to have children, early and often, and that made employers wary of hiring them. Mating would have meant Kei was Tadashi’s guardian, and that he’d have to give up what little independence being away from his parents had granted him. Everyone would run everything Tadashi did past Kei first, from the classes he wanted to pick, to how he spent his money (omegas needed Alpha permission for even basic things, like taking money out of the bank), to medical choices. Kei had seen professors completely look past mated omega students, refusing to speak to them unless their alpha was present, and heard stories of omegas suffering at the infirmary until their alpha could show up and give permission for treatment. 

“So you would have, if he’d wanted?” Sawamura had pulled a notebook from somewhere and was scribbling in it now, no longer watching Kei. And yet Kei still felt self-conscious, as if he was under a spotlight and being scrutinized. 

“I suppose.” Yes, of course yes. He asked, worked a part time job all through high school to have the money for a ring, had looked into mated housing at their college, had been ready to make *plans*. And Tadashi had turned him down. Gently, kindly, with love, but firmly and without wavering. It had been crushing at first; Kei had spent much of his life pretending to not care about anything, burying things inside because he’d seen were caring too much and being emotional had lead his brother, but for Tadashi he’d opened up and then been shut down. 

But it hadn’t changed things between them, and Tadashi promised ‘one day’, so he’d been content to wait. 

“Were you having sex?” 

Kei sputtered in shock, how was that possibly relevant? Did he really think he’d answer something so intimate, not to mention something no one talked about? People had sex before mating, of course, but a proper omega wasn't supposed to. They were meant to give their bodies, whole and untouched, to their mate; not doing so was taboo. Only an asshole would admit to having sex with an unmated alpha, because it would absolutely ruin that omega’s reputation. 

“I’m not judging, and I won’t tell. This is all confidential, I just want a clear picture of your relationship.” Sawamura looked up at him. “It will help me decide if hiring you will help or hinder Yamaguchi.” 

Kei’s hands curled into fists so tight his nails cut into his palm. “Oral and...manual. Never penetrative.” 

A thoughtful hum then a nod. “To avoid the risk of becoming overwhelmed and biting?” 

Kei’s face heated. “Yes.” 

“You know that the reason Yamaguchi became violent with the alpha who approached him was because he suggested that you, his boyfriend, were a ‘weak’ alpha, who didn’t deserve an omega he couldn’t lay claim to, and ‘probably couldn’t get a knot up’, and that Yamaguchi needed an alpha who knew how to put an omega in his place.” Sawamura rolled his eyes. “There’s more, but it’s vulgar and repetitive.”

Kei’s face was on fire. “I’m aware.”   

“Having an omega rise to your defense, by getting violent, isn’t something ‘strong alphas’ have happen.” Sawamura leaned back in his seat, notebook now pushed to the side. “The alpha who approached Yamaguchi was right. You’re weak.” 

“Wha-” 

“You let your omega, who isn’t actually your omega even though you want him to be, make all the choices. He set the limits in your intimate relationship, rejected your mating offer but kept you waiting for him, and sees you as someone he needs to protect, instead of the other way around. He’s pushing things along, controlling them and you, and you’re just...there. Allowing things to stagnate rather than assert yourself or leave the relationship. As an alpha you should be embarrassed.” 

His teeth grit together. This was nothing he hadn’t heard before, in fact he’d heard a lot of it since the Incident, but it never got easier. He tried to tell himself these people just didn’t understand how he and Tadashi were, how things worked. He tried to remember Tadashi’s face, his smile, his insistence that they didn’t need anything but to be together and be proud of each other and what they were accomplishing, so who cared about how things looked to outsiders? He tried to stay steady, and uncaring. 

“You want him to come back to you when he’s done here but I’m positive that wouldn’t be to his benefit. It will just encourage him to go back to the way he is now. But-” Sawamura raised a hand to stop him from protesting, halting the sharp remark on the tip of his tongue (If he was going to be dismissed anyway there was no point in being polite or helpful anymore. “I think you could both benefit from the program. Yamaguchi will need an alpha, to help him better understand the way an alpha-omega relationship should work, and his place in one. Normally a member of staff might take interests and want to step in, or we’d have him participate in a few mixers, but if he’s already as attached to you as he seems that would be pointless. Six to twelve months isn’t enough time to undo over a decade of association.”

He knew all about their ‘temporary bonding’ program, and that it was supposedly the trick to their success. The omegas were paired off with an alpha, who then took total legal control and was given complete discretion with all choices they made for the omega going forward, made to live as if mated 24-7, as the last phase of the re-education, engaging in everything but ‘intimate acts’, along with scent training and intense therapy, was supposed to make them better acclimate to their place in a relationship. A lot of those temporary bonds went past temporary after graduation, around eighty percent, and alphas came from all over in hopes of being paired up by the Crows. 

It should have been a crime to make omegas forge a temporary bond to graduate from the program, and to give the sort of alphas who’d show up wanting control over someone they didn’t know all legal rights over another adult, but it was considered revolutionary. Facilities all over were mimicking it now, and that was what had made Kei try to be hired. He wanted to keep Tadashi from going through that.  

“Sometimes forcing a temporary bond, or allowing multiple staff members to step in to confuse previous bonds, can be in an omegas best interest but we try to avoid it. We aren’t interested in non-consensual bonds.” Sawamura said, leaving the ‘but we will allow one’ unstated but felt. “If you could prove yourself capable of stepping in, and being the firm hand Yamaguchi needs, it would be preferable. But as you are you aren’t a viable option for the process.”

Kei could almost see the other shoe about to drop. He was impatient, tired of drawing it out. “So? What do I need to do?” 

“Be just like the rest of the staff. Go along with the program, don’t undermine it or encourage Yamaguchi to do so. Therapy, three times a week, and group sessions with the other alphas in this classes Bonding Program. Become the alpha Yamaguchi needs, not the alpha he’s convinced you to be.”   

Kei bit down on the inside of his cheek hard. He’d already resolved to do whatever he needed to do, for Tadashi’s sake. He would pretend to support and believe in whatever, as long as it meant he could help Tadashi get through this place as the person he was, and stop him from becoming the same empty thing that Akiteru had become. 

It would be harder with Sawamura watching him, yes, but it didn’t really change anything. 

Refusing wasn’t an option. 

“I accept.” 

“Wonderful.” Sawamura rose to his feet and, when Kei followed, held out his hand for a shake. “I had a treatment program ready for you, I’ve been working on it since you sent in your application, and a residential staff cabin set aside. Visit Kiyoko down in HR to fill out your paperwork and we’ll get you a uniform, start date, and introduced to the other residential workers.”

“You can call me Daichi, by the way. We try to foster a casual, and more familiar, atmosphere among everyone, staff included.” 

Kei didn’t get a chance to say much, just an overwhelmed ‘Thank you’ before he was being shuffled out and given directions for how to get to payroll, brain still reeling at how he’d not just managed to get hired, but was being pushed right into things apparently. 

No time to even catch his breath.  

Not that he needed it. He knew his goal, and the sooner he could get started the better. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Yamaguchi arrives, meets the others in his 'class', and gets his first look at the staff. Surprised doesn't begin to cover how he feels.


End file.
